Girasoles
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [2do FLSN] Sasuke no permitiría que esa fotografía saliera a la luz pública. ¿Celoso? Probablemente. Pero una pregunta seguía devanando su cerebro… ¿Qué había provocado la sonrisa de Naruto?


_**Discleimer**_: Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes son únicamente de Kishimoto-san¬¬, por mi parte no gano nada, sólo la satisfacción de ver junto a éste par de tontos XD

.

**Girasoles **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Uchiha acomodó sus lentes en un movimiento desinteresado. Concentró sus ojos negros en el libro que leía, ignorando las conversaciones que ocurría al alrededor de su cubículo. No le sorprendía que sus compañeros de trabajo le ignoraran, después de todo lo consideraban un completo _Nerd._ No que fuera una persona tímida o sumisa, sino por su apariencia y buen desempeño. No lo podía negar, ser el primero en cualquier actividad formaba parte primordial para un Uchiha. Su aspecto tampoco ayudaba mucho; vestía el típico traje de pantalón azul y saco, con la insignia de la empresa al lado derecho. La mayoría optaban por desfajarse la camisa, tener los primeros botones abiertos y sin corbata. A diferencia de los demás, su aspecto siempre pulcro; con el cuello hasta arriba y la corbata bien puesta, le atribuían el sobrenombre de "ñoño". Los lentes de armazón grueso tampoco ayudaban mucho. No podía quejarse, era un ser humano común y corriente, -y como cualquier persona común- tantas horas trabajando frente a la computadora le pasaban factura a su visión. Los lentes de contacto no le parecían una opción, e interiormente le gustaban sus lentes.

Podría tener toda la pinta de un "ratoncito de biblioteca", estudioso y callado, pero pobre de aquel incauto que se metiera en su camino o se atreviera a molestarlo. No sólo con una mirada fría lo podía callar, sino también con un buen golpe. No le gustaba meterse en pleitos, pero si la situación lo ameritaba no quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Esa mañana parecía ir tranquila como siempre, sin embargo una pasiva voz que conocía a la perfección llegó hasta sus oídos, disimuladamente alzó los ojos de su amena lectura, comprobando sus sospechas.

—¡Sasuke! Qué bueno que estés aquí, tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti.

Uchiha dejó su libro, mirando al recién llegado.

—¿Qué olvidaste ésta vez, Sai?

Sai continuó sonriendo falsamente, omitiendo la mala cara del otro moreno.

—Kakashi me pidió una foto para la portada de la revista del mes…

—¿Y?

—Y no tengo tiempo de tomarla. Necesito ver a Gaara y organizar la edición de la próxima revista que hablará sobre el desierto.

Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento. Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso lo creía un idiota?

—Si te gusta Gaara, deberías invitarlo a salir y dejar de inventar excusas para acercarte.

—¿Quién dijo que a mí me gusta él?

—No sabes mentir, copia barata.

El albino entrecerró los ojos. No podía negarlo, le gustaba Gaara. No sabía si era _amor,_ pero llamaba bastante su atención; Sabaku era inteligente, reservado y listo. Sin mencionar su atractivo. Le sería interesante salir con una persona como él. Ya que no podía negar lo evidente, optó por desviar el tema.

—Y a ti te gusta Naruto-kun —picó con aires de conocedor. No sabía si en verdad le gustaba, aunque sus continúas discusiones y enfrentamientos debían decir algo. Nunca fue experto en sentimientos, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba prestarle atención a nadie, sólo Naruto y él -en parte por ser primos- contaban con ese _privilegio_—. Eres muy predecible, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha tuvo que acudir a todo su autocontrol, y no pegarle con el libro que tenia entre las manos, bufó con cansancio mientras veía la puerta principal, por dónde entraba la razón de sus dolores de cabeza. Uzumaki alzó una mano, saludando a Sai con una enorme sonrisa antes de entrar a su propio cubículo. Sasuke no perdió detalle de esa sonrisa, ni del gesto cómplice con su primo. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien? ¿Y por qué a él no lo saludaba de la misma manera? Tenían un año de conocerse, y nunca podían estar sin discutir o insultarse. Sin embargo Sai tenía razón; le gustaba Naruto. Recordó unos meses atrás, cuando en un momento de "cursilería" decidió hacerse pasar por un "admirador anónimo". Fue a la floristería que abría frente al edificio. No sabía qué clase de flores escoger -le importaba un cacahuate el significado de éstas-, sólo compró la que le recordó al dobe: un girasol. La rubia que atendía le explicó -sin pedírselo- el significado de la flor; alegría infantil, espontaneidad, inmadurez y variabilidad. Su elección perfecta para Naruto. A la mañana siguiente lo dejó sobre su escritorio, y Uzumaki le agradeció al inútil de Sai. Desde ese día decidió no hacer otra cosa tan tonta.

Regresó de sus malas memorias al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su pariente.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea excelente.

—¿Por qué creo que será una tontería?

—Primero escúchame y luego te quejas, bastardo —reclamó el moreno de cabellos cortos. Al ver que Sasuke no replicaba decidió seguir hablando—, tú quieres estar solo con Naruto-kun y yo…

—¿Quién dijo que quiero estar solo con el dobe?

—Déjame terminar… —le miró advirtiéndole sin palabras—, como decía, tú quieres estar con Naruto y yo necesito una foto para la revista, si te cambio mi lugar, podrán ir juntos al invernadero y salimos ganando los tres.

Sasuke pudo haberle gritado que él no necesitaba de una _celestina_ para invitar a alguien a salir, -que no era el caso- pero la propuesta del mayor le pareció bastante tentadora. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

—A veces puedes decir cosas inteligentes, Sai.

.

S&N

.

Naruto recargó su mejilla sobre uno de sus brazos, sus ojos azules veían las amplias praderas verdes que los rodeaban. Le agradaba estar en el auto de Uchiha, pero no quería arruinarlo con una nueva discusión. Optaron en muto acuerdo mantenerse callados. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Al entrar al área, Naruto identificó una desgastada cancha de basquetbol. Los lugareños la habían construido para la diversión de los niños mientras las amas de casa trabajaban en el invernadero. Salió a prisa del auto, encontrando un balón cerca de la orilla. Agradecía ir vestido con ropa cómoda; unos pants grises y playera café.

—¡Te reto, teme! —propuso, botando el balón—. No tengas miedo, no seré muy duro contigo-ttebayo.

Sasuke iba a negarse, pero el último comentario picó su orgullo.

Comenzando a correr, Naruto sujetó el balón pasándolo de una mano a otra, haciendo un _dribleo_ bastante rápido, sólo usando tres dedos, aumentando la velocidad. No se había ganado su puesto de capitán en secundaria sólo por su cara bonita. Esquivó a Uchiha utilizando un par de fintas. Admitía que Sasuke tenía buena defensa y bloqueo, pero no le serviría de nada contra su capacidad para saltar. Lazó el balón, sin embargo a esa velocidad Sasuke -que intentó bloquearlo- terminó estampándolo en su cara. Los lentes salieron volando al otro lado de la cancha. Con los ojos abiertos por el miedo, Naruto corrió hasta el moreno y revisar el daño.

—¿Estás bien, teme?

Sasuke asintió, llevando una mano a la cara. El golpe le había dado de lleno, aunque no tanto para dejarle un moretón. Lo que más le dolía, eran sus pobres lentes -posiblemente- torcidos.

La falta de algún insulto hizo que Uzumaki sudara frío. Tal vez Uchiha estaba pensando la manera de darle una patada por dañar su fino rostro. Con un poco de valentía alzó el mentón de moreno para verificar la herida, pero en vez de un feo moretón, sus ojos azules se toparon con unos curiosos orbes negros que lo miraban sin parpadear. Jamás había visto a Sasuke sin anteojos, y admitía que le sorprendió el resultado. Debajo de ese exagerado armazón negro, escondía una afilada mirada bruna que le escudriñaba hasta lo más profundo. Su corazón sintió un repentino apretón.

—¿Piensas ayudarme a ponerme de pie, o tengo que esperar a que quites esa cara de idiota, usuratonkachi?

Las mágicas palabras de Uchiha rompieron cualquier encanto del cual Naruto había sido cautivado. Sasuke sólo se felicitó internamente por su gran bocota. ¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento?

Uzumaki hizo un mohín, podían ser los ojos más profundos y enigmáticos que hubiese visto, pero pertenecían a la persona más sarcástica y orgullosa que conocía. Bufó, mirando a otro lado, dándole una mano. Una vez en pie recogió los lentes.

—Te los pagaré-ttebayo.

—No importa, tengo unos de repuesto en el coche.

Una vez con los lentes de repuesto, decidieron entrar al invernadero. Para sorpresa de ambos éste permanecía rodeado solo de girasoles. Sasuke apretó su cámara viendo el curioso edificio de cristal cubierto por tantas degradaciones de amarillo y naranja. Por su parte, Naruto sonrió, corriendo al interior cómo niño pequeño en parque de diversiones. Los girasoles eran sus flores favoritas. Pasaron unos minutos admirando el alrededor. Uchiha observó la sonrisa del menor, ocurriéndosele una idea.

—Necesitaremos un modelo, dobe.

—Yo no soy fotogénico, soy mejor sacando fotografías que saliendo en ellas, teme.

Sasuke no desistiría de su cometido.

—Pero yo estoy a cargo. Tú modelas y yo fotografío. Además, la portada tiene como tema principal los girasoles. ¿Sebes lo que significan? —el áureo negó. Al fin le serviría de algo la explicación de la floristería—. Significan; alegría infantil, espontaneidad, inmadurez y variabilidad. El girasol naranja sinceridad en el amor, admiración. Y siempre brillan sobre todas las cosas y en todas partes.

Naruto escuchó atento la explicación, e instintivamente su corazón volvió a estrujarse. Giró el rostro a un lado evitando mostrar su cara enrojecida. ¿Por qué le pareció que le describía a él? No lo sabía. Decidió aceptar, esperando que Sasuke dejara de mirarlo.

—Está bien, bastado. ¿En dónde-ttebayo?

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente ante su historia y la reacción que provocó en el menor. Miró alrededor buscando un lugar idóneo. Encontró uno en dónde la luz de sol llegaba ligeramente, sin estropear la foto con el brillo. Le indicó el sitio y Naruto tomó su lugar entre los girasoles. Uchiha enfocó la cámara, pero el rostro serio del _modelo_ no ayudaba. ¿Qué clase de expresión era esa?

—Tienes que sonreír, usuratonkachi.

—¡No puedo frente a una cámara! ¡Por eso te dije que no me gustan las fotos!

El mayor intentó aspirar mucho aire y aguantar las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Recordó que a él le pasaba algo similar cuando de niño no deseaba salir en las fotografías familiares rodeado de sus conocidos. Itachi le había dado un truco bastante efectivo.

—Está bien, sólo cierra los ojos y recuerda algo agradable.

Un poco reticente Uzumaki siguió las indicaciones. Sasuke volvió a colocar la cámara en posición. Un segundo después, la sincera sonrisa de Naruto que veía a través del lente lo dejó pasmado. ¿Qué recuerdo había provocado que sonriera de esa manera? No supo el momento, pero su dedo comenzó a dar bastantes "click" y no perder la estampa. Terminando el trabajo decidieron regresar. Y aún con el pasar de las horas, el moreno no pudo sacarse la imagen de su mente.

Esa misma noche reveló las fotografías en su propio estudio. Sonrió al ver su trabajo. No obstante, esa sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una mueca indescifrable.

.

S&N

.

Al otro día, Sasuke le entregó las fotografías a Sai. Mostraba un área del invernadero en donde permanecían varios girasoles de diferente tamaños y colores. Iluminados con los destellos del sol de la tarde. Una excelente imagen, pero nada comparada a su recién tesoro personal.

—Pensé que Naruto-kun había salido en la imagen —mencionó el albino al tomar el trabajo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—No salió bien y decidí hacer otra toma.

¿Uchiha fallando en su trabajo? No, sólo no permitiría que esa fotografía saliera a la luz pública. ¿Celoso? Probablemente. Bastante tenía con los compañeros de trabajo para aumentarle a cualquier persona que mirara la revista. Además, una pregunta seguía devanando su cerebro… ¿Qué había provocado la sonrisa de Naruto? Esperaba algún día descubrirlo. Optó por dejar a Sai, entrando a su propio cubículo a trabajar.

Por su parte Uzumaki observó todos sus movimientos desde su lugar. Rememoró la tarde pasada y volvió a sonreír. Sasuke lo ignoraba, pero el protagonista del recuerdo de su sonrisa fue precisamente él. Naruto nunca olvidaría la vez que vio a Uchiha comprando los girasoles en la floristería de Ino, y al otro día encontrar el regalo "anónimo" en su escritorio. Lo de Sai sólo fue para molestarlo. Tal vez parecía tiempo de agradecerle el regalo con una invitación a comer. Después de todo, según las palabras del moreno, el girasol naranja representaba sinceridad en el amor.

Y lo que Sasuke le hizo sentir el día anterior, comenzaba a tomar un sentido muy similar. ¿Una oportunidad? No le parecía mala idea.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah! Mi última aportación para el festival u.u**_

_**Espero que les gustara, algo pequeño pero con mucho cariño para ustedes que leen y me animan a seguir escribiendo sobre este par de tontos XD**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes, si terminaron de leerlo, les gusto y creen que merece la pena votar por él (en la pagina del festival) se los agradecería. Hoy es el último día y pues depende de ustedes si entra a participar, pero si no consigue los votos, aún así me agradó subirlo por ser el último día n.n**_

_**Por ahora es todo. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
